Groenlandia
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: La busco, la crio y educó junto con el danés y el islandés. Para ellos siempre será su tierna Groenlandia. */Drables referentes a Groenlandia/ *
1. Yo soy

**Disclairmer:** Hetalia no me pretenece D: es de Himaruya Hidekaz. El personaje de Groenlandia si me pertenece.

* * *

**~Gʁ****ø****ɛŋɫaŋdia~**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Yo soy…**

* * *

**_H_**_abía visto a ese hombre varias veces, explorando su casa. Estuvo un largo período, en ese tiempo ya se había acostumbrad a su presencia._

_Tiempo después volvió con 25 drakkar*****, colonizando su casa._

_Fue ahí cuando lo conoció._

_Noruega._

_·•·_

**E**l joven rubio, mejor conocido como Noruega, exploraba la isla. Buscando al representante de la isla, tenía ganas de conocerlo o conocerla.

Su mirara indiferente recorrió el paisaje que se mostraba frente a él.

Escucho ruidos. Risas El noruego corrió, guiándose del sonido, encontrándose con una niña.

Cabello largo, negro y desordenado. Ojos verdes, y de una apariencia que no pasaba de los seis años. Riendo sola.

La menor, al percatarse de la nueva presencia borro su sonrisa. Mirando al noruego.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunta con voz monótona y sin expresión alguna

— Soy Noruega. Tu debes ser la representane de esta isla ¿Verdad?— dice en el mismo tono.

— Así es.

El noruego avanzo, hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

La menor alzo su pequeña mano acariciando los cabellos rubios del noruego.

— Es raro. El color— Bajo su mano hasta la mejilla. — los ojos. Sus ojos son azules Me gustan. —dice la pequeña

Noruega se mostro indiferente.

La niña le tomo de la mano— Quieres conocer mi casa ¿no es así?— el noruego asintió— Ven.

Noruega sonrió caminando junto a la niña.

* * *

***~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~***

* * *

*** Drakkar: **Un _drakkar_ o långskip es una embarcación de casco trincado que data del período comprendido entre los años 700 y 1000. Fue utilizada por los escandinavos, sajones y vikingos en sus incursiones guerreras tanto costeras como del interior. Fueron el mayor exponente del poderío militar de los escandinavos, que los consideraban como su más valiosa reliquia. En las Islas Lofoten (Noruega), algunos barcos de pesca aún siguen fabricándose siguiendo las mismas técnicas.

* * *

**Informacion sacada de Wkipedia-san:**

**•Groenlandia** es una gran isla ubicada en la zona nororiental de América del Norte, entre el océano Atlántico y el océano Glacial Ártico, y políticamente constituida como una región autónoma perteneciente al Reino de Dinamarca. Más del 84% de su superficie está cubierta de hielo y está considerada como la mayor isla del mundo. Su capital es Nuuk.

**○ Año 900: **Según las sagas nórdicas, Groenlandia es descubierta hacia el año 900 por el navegante noruego Gunnbjörn Ulfsson. Durante la década de 980, los vikingos asentados en Islandia fueron los primeros visitantes europeos de Groenlandia, explorando la deshabitada costa sudoccidental de la isla.

**○ Año 985: **La fecha del establecimiento de la colonia (según las sagas) fue en 985, cuando 25 barcos partieron con Erik el Rojo desde Islandia, de los cuales sólo 14 llegarían sin percances a Groenlandia. Esta fecha ha sido confirmada aproximadamente por las pruebas de radiocarbono efectuadas en los restos arqueológicos hallados en el primer asentamiento en Brattahlid (la actual _Qassiarsuk_), que dio una fecha de alrededor del año 1000. De acuerdo con las sagas, fue en ese año 1000 cuando el hijo de Erik, Leif Eriksson, partió del asentamiento para descubrir Vinlandia (generalmente se acepta que se trataba de la isla de Terranova).

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola mundo~! Aqui yo con un nuevo Fic. Este sera un serie de Drables -y quizas se vuelvan One-shot- referentes a la historia de Groenlandia.**

**Ahora quier explicar unas cuantas cosas:**

**• La razon porque Groenlandia es mujer: Porque es diferente a los demás paises nordicos. Su bandera no tiene una cruz asi que me dije: entonces que sea diferente a todos los nordicos Com ellos son rubios, su cabello sera negro :3 tachán! O-O**

**• Los ojos: sus ojos verdes son por su nombre: Groenlandia significa "Tierra verde" esa es la razon :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier error sobre la historia háganmelo saber para corregirlo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Pregunta: ¿Qué nombre le puedo poner a la niña? Tengo opciones: Trudel, Erika y no se me ocurren más. ¡Ayuda!**

* * *

**○Spolier(?): Su cabello representa al hielo. Ya veran (~º3º)~**


	2. Presentación y colonización

**Disclairmer:** Hetalia no me pretenece D: es de Himaruya Hidekaz. El personaje de Groenlandia si me pertenece.

* * *

**~Gʁ****ø****ɛŋɫaŋdia~**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Presentación y…colonización**

* * *

**S**ermikka* – el nombre que le puso el noruego – admiraba asombrada la diócesis. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la estructura. Era hermoso.

* * *

**N**oruega había terminado criando de ella.

En su casa había conocido a una persona, o mejor dicho país: Islandia.

**·•·**

**S**e preguntaba ¿por qué Noruega y Dinamarca se unificaron? Bueno, eso no le importaba. No mucho.

Dinamarca era muy ruidoso, con solo escucharlo le dolían los oídos ¿Por qué no puede ser como su hermano mayor Noruega y estar callado? Sabía que pedía imposibles.

— ¡Hey Noru! ¿Quién es esa niña?— El danés señalo a Groenlandia

— Es mi hermana menor, Groenlandia. — Respondió fríamente

— ¡Que linda! ¡Hola Groenlandia!

—… — La groenlandesa lo miro seriamente, con el seño levente fruncido Ruidoso pensó. — ¡Hola~!

Noruega la miro sorprendido, ¿acaso Groenlandia había mostrado otra expresión frente al danés?

— ¡Noru! ¡Me saludo, me saludo!

— Ya la escuche, _anko~_

* * *

**D**inamarca y Noruega caminaban en casa de Groenlandia

— ¡Noru!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo cuidar de Groenlandia?— pregunto el danés

El noruego se quedo callado, pensando en su respuesta.

— No.

Definitivamente no. No dejaría que nadie lo apartada de su hermana menor. Nadie.

* * *

*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*~·•·~*

* * *

***Serminngua (pequeña niña del hielo)**

**Derivativo:** Sermikka

* * *

**Información sacada de Wkipedia-san:**

○ **Año 1126:** Se fundó una diócesis en Gardar (_Garðar_, en la actualidad Igaliku). Fue obra de la archidiócesis noruega de Nidaros; al menos cinco iglesias se han encontrado en la Groenlandia vikinga gracias a los trabajos arqueológicos.

En 1378, ya no había obispo en Garðar. Es probable que el Asentamiento Oriental desapareciese en el siglo XV aunque no hay fechas exactas

○ **Año ****1261**: La población aceptó la soberanía noruega, aunque siguió manteniendo sus propias leyes.

○ **Año** **1380**: El reino de Noruega se unió al reino de Dinamarca.

○ **Año 1536:** Dinamarca y Noruega se unieron oficialmente, y Groenlandia empezó a ser considerada más una dependencia danesa que noruega. Aún cuando no había casi ningún contacto, el rey danés seguía reivindicando su dominio sobre la isla.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Muchas gracias a MapleMary por los nombres. c:**

**Erzebeth K: Respecto al cabello de Groenlandia, el color no representa el hielo, es el largo. **

**Muchas gracias a los que dejan review~ Y a las personitas malosas que no lo dejan y leen en anonimo... sé donde viven ewe(?)**

* * *

**Spolier II: Habra un capitulo donde se hable del derretimiento de Grenlandia. Ahi se sabra el porque del cabello ;D **

* * *

**Bye Bye~**

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**


End file.
